


Memory Compilations

by lnrizkl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnrizkl/pseuds/lnrizkl
Summary: In which Atsumu wants to feel closer to Sakusa and Sakusa falls into his trap of fan videos.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 182





	Memory Compilations

**Author's Note:**

> this was made after the prompt @/hoeley-shit (tumblr) posted!  
> i found it in the sakuatsu tag and i couldn't help myself but to write it.
> 
> please enjoy and remember, i really like reading people's thoughts on my work via comments!
> 
> this was also meant to be for sakuatsu day (10/07) but failed to deliever in time

Atsumu was an interesting case, at best. Sakusa always noticed the stares the setter would shoot at him, smirking and calling for an answer the spiker was never willing to give.

It was usual that in fan meetings all fans would prefer him over a lot of other MSBY players, his face often appearing in a multitude of ads that only seemed to annoy Sakusa more into disliking the guy. He was, frankly speaking, the description of a fuckboy, always trying to gain more and more attention by taking it from his teammates.

Sakusa was happy about that, at least. He was never a fan of people, anyways.

But then there were these little slip-ups, there were times things didn’t go as Atsumu planned and things that made the setter panic, suddenly swimming in embarrassment that made him whine for a week or two.

When his phone furiously starts pinging, Sakusa knows it’s no one but Atsumu, who is trying to get his attention. He rolls his eyes and sighs, finishing his stretches before getting up and looking at the messages that were sent.

(0:24), RAT  
hey omi

Most messages are just his nickname, combinations of “Hey” and “Omi-Omi” flooding the screen, making him even more annoyed as before as he scrolled down, frowning as he tried to find the end of the string of messages.

(0:26), RAT  
u gotta look at this ;)

There’s a link attached to the last message, and for a moment Sakusa is cautious as he taps on it, expecting to get Rick Rolled as many have before him. And he’s surprised when it isn’t.

The video is titled Best SakuAtsu Moments, more than a thousand views and an enormous amount of likes making it stand out from every other video that talks about them. The account is no one he knows, so it only meant one thing; a fan spent god knows how much time on this just so others could get off or do whatever they wanted with these clips.

 _Great,_ he thinks, _has he even seen this video?_

“It has probably been sent to him by a fan.” He thinks out loud, trying to settle for that, because why would he even search for things like that?

The thought replays in Sakusa’s mind and he exhales through his nose, finally hitting the play button and sitting back, getting some headphones and putting them on.

It starts simple enough. Little stares shared between both of them after scoring a point, soft smiles directed at each other, and little celebrations that were usual in their team. Was that it? A compilation of them doing things that everyone else did?

Annoyed by the waste of his time and about to push the exit button, he catches up on a frame that has a closeup of his face as the players behind him blur into the background of the court, the only one saw clearly is Atsumu behind him as he stares and smiles, almost face looking lax and full of the one emotion Sakusa feared.

The clips continued, more and more shots of Atsumu were displayed, shooting smiles that weren’t there to tease, beaming, and appreciating the time spent by the hitter, setting to him and sharing the same court. Clips of him reaching out to tap his arm but stopping to respect his boundaries, having the silliest face when tossing to him as Hinata acted as a decoy, offering his untouched water bottle or towel that were replied with a scowl by Sakusa.

Ah. How could he be so blind?

Then, a certain match is shown to finish the video. Kiyoomi’s stomach turns unpleasantly as the memories of it overwhelm him.

The match was getting long, both teams were exhausted and all the spikers turned more aggressive as they tried to score to win once and for all. Even Sakusa was losing his cool, jumping up too suddenly as Atsumu tossed the ball to him, hitting and scoring a point, to his immense pleasure.

But as gravity started working, the adrenaline of the match was making him forget where he was or what he was doing. The adrenaline made him feel high and Kiyoomi doesn’t register the fall of his body, badly twisting his ankle with the whole weight of his body and pain shooting up his leg, making him lose his stability and fall to the floor under him.

He remembers it perfectly. The world felt like it turned silent as the opposite team was defeated and his celebrated. He became aware of the soreness of his body and the pain on his ankle, aware of his breathing and the ground he was touching with his hands. Closing his eyes, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to cease the pain, only moaning to it as he attempted to get up from where he was sitting.

“Ya doin’ ok, Omi?”

And there he was - Miya Atsumu offered his hand to him, stretching out and ready to be used as support. But he didn’t understand. His tone, his face, what was he even trying to tell him?

He remembers his coach coming to him and helping him up, going away from the court to see if something happened to him. He remembers Atsumu’s defeated look as he walked away, and he didn’t understand. He asked himself if he was hurt too, but discarded the idea and pushed it away as simple empathy.

But when he sees it happening from a different point of view, walking away with a limp next to his coach and Atsumu being left behind, only for Kiyoomi to be the first leaving the court, later coming back looking down to celebrate as if nothing happened.

And the video ends, and Sakusa has his heart beating rapidly in his chest as if it wants to escape, break out and be free from his body to follow the setter and his strange doings.

Atsumu must be doing this to mock him, he’s sure.

In the upcoming days, he’s ignoring Atsumu, only paying attention to him whenever he needs it for tossing and receiving. Outside of the court, he’s non-existent for Sakusa.

He doesn’t ghost the guy, that would be cruel - even for him, but he does his best to ignore him daily and answers to the messages he gets coldly, going back to whatever he’s doing to ignore the annoying drumming in his chest.

Somehow, the little details are more noticeable in Kiyoomi’s eyes too, sometimes snapping his head back to see the setter staring at him, looking away whenever he’s found out. He notices, after a particularly good hit, Atsumu gets close and raises his hands to tap his shoulder, yet stops in his tracks and walks away. Atsumu also protects his water bottle and towel in a plastic bag with a fiery passion, ready to give it out to him whenever he gets asked to.

It irritates Sakusa deeply. Why does he care so much? Back in training camp, the one they both used to go during their three years in high school, they would yell at each other, Sakusa avoiding the other after being told about Osamu’s activities and little friends in the room they shared.

A knock was heard through his apartment, Sakusa laying on the sofa and facing up with a bored expression, nothing to do as he wondered who was at the door.

Maybe his captain or coach wondering why he was slacking off lately. Or perhaps it was Hinata, coming to cheer him up despite not needing it. Maybe Bokuto came to ask how he was and something else that he forgot on his way there.

Or maybe it was Atsumu, wanting an answer to a question he never asked.

The thought leaves a sour taste in his mouth and he covers his face with a cushion, closing his eyes and letting the noise in the background die out, waiting for the person to just go away.

But it doesn’t. The knocking continues and he regrets even trying, getting up and picking his mask, placing it on his face with a practiced smooth motion and opening the door with his other hand, revealing it was no one but the setter himself.

“Sakusa?” The lack of his nickname makes him want to groan, not used to his name coming from him. “Yer off. Why? Yer not hittin’ my sets the way ya did before.”

Oh yeah, you have eyes, Sakusa comments in his mind, pushing the thought away as fast as possible.

“Nothing to worry about, Miya.” He’s not lying, nobody should worry about him, not even himself, who’s trying to disregard his feelings until they disappear. Maybe he shouldn’t, but he wouldn’t admit it out loud. “My ankle has been hurting a bit, that’s all.”

“Get that checked out yeah? It’s for the best ya know. The team!”

Atsumu doesn’t even ask as he hurries into the apartment, pushing Sakusa aside. And then he notices he’s wearing a mask, the usual smirk on his face covered.

Don’t mind it. Don’t think about it.

He doesn’t tell him to leave, nor does he even tries to tell him to go away. He just silently accepts defeat as he settles down on the sofa Sakusa was previously laying on and closes the door, taking off his mask and opting to lean on a wall instead of sitting by the setter.

“Is that all you wanted, Miya?” He asks, unsure about his voice. He doesn’t like the feeling of vulnerability, and he’s so close to picking Atsumu up and kicking him out of the place. “I was going to nap. You interrupted me.”

Atsumu giggles, closing his eyes and his eyebrows shooting up in the process. Sakusa hates his face. It’s too good, taken care of and perfect.

“Omi-Omi takin’ naps? That’s new!” He continues laughing, looking up to Sakusa’s unamused face. “Yer smilin’!”

“No I’m not. You’re schizophrenic, Miya.” Sakusa covers his mouth with his hand, looking away the moment he feels a familiar heat in his face, and, under other circumstances, he would have thought it was a fever and would have freaked out. “You should get that checked out, yes? Cannot have a setter that tosses to his mind.”

Atsumu seems to like the comeback, laughing loudly.

“Yer killin’ me!” He hides his face in his hands, elbows leaning on his knees. “Who are ya and what have ya done to the sea urchin I know?!”

“Foxes eat sea urchins.” Sakusa says coldly.

The room falls into silence, Atsumu is surprised at the fact and Sakusa embarrassed by it, walking into the kitchen and finishing the conversation.

 _Foxes eat sea urchins,_ he reminds himself, almost hitting his foot with the table’s leg, and you could call him a fox. _That was smooth, congrats on ruining your chances in life._

He takes his time to calm down, gets something to drink, and sits down on the chair furthest from the door, thinking about what would happen next. Maybe Atsumu would simply tease him about it and forget it after a while. Or he would remember and make fun of him for it. or he feels disgusted and leaves on his own. Sakusa doesn’t like any of these options, and he finally makes up his mind of going back to the living room Atsumu is in.

The setter is playing with his fingers, looking at the ground and mask still untouched in his face. When he heard his footsteps, he raised his head to look at Sakusa, worried.

“I can leave- I’m sorry for invitin’ myself in ya know!” He apologized, standing up and bowing down with force. Sakusa wonders if that hurt his back or he’s used to doing it due to embarrassment. “I just wanted to know if ya were alright after…”

Atsumu is silent again and he can’t help but worry, the quiet something unusual for the setter.

“After the video.” Sakusa finishes the phrase himself, raising an eyebrow. “Why even send that in the first place? That’s just weird. I don’t watch compilations of my teammates on YouTube to ship them. Much less watching compilations of myself.”

“I like ya Omi.”

"Omi-Omi!" Atsumu smiles, walking into the locker room all sweaty and gross.

They just finished training and everyone is doing their own thing around. Sakusa just finished showering and he was drying his hair, another towel around his waist while picking the clothes he was going to put on from his bag.

"Atsumu." A soft smile appears on his face.

"They uploaded another video!" He tossed his phone to Sakusa, who caught it and looked at the screen. 

It's a video, and reading the name makes him roll his eyes, annoyed.

"Best SakuAtsu Moments Part Two. Really?"

"It's my love confession!" Atsumu chuckles. "We can see our gay moments in court. Aren't ya happy?"

Oh the amount of SakuAtsu videos that would fill their feed.


End file.
